Family Pack
by Tald
Summary: Harry accentently recieves a gift from a ritual Voldemort was performing which sets off some changes in Harry.


The dark and quiet of night blanketed the all the houses of Little Whinging. Inside the house of Number 4 Privet Drive, one resident remained awake. Harry Potter sat in his bed with his legs brought before, arms crossed with elbows on his knees and head resting on his forearms. He had been back from Hogwarts for two weeks now and for the past week Voldemort seemed to be, of all things considering recent events, in a, for him, happy mood and this worried Harry.

Movement to Harry's right side interrupted any thoughts to or why Voldemort would be happy. There beside Harry was Nymphadora Tonks and from what Harry could see in the dark room she was sleeping peacefully. After gazing upon her sleeping form while reminiscing with a slight smile about the events that lead to her tired state Harry let out a sigh and laid back down. Wrapping his arms back around the woman in front of him, bringing her back to his chest, Harry slowly dozed off to sleep for the second time that night.

It was Monday night now and again Harry found himself awake with his thoughts whirling around in his skull. When he had first awoken it was innocent enough he needed to use the washroom and while settling back into his bed had absently noticed that it was full moon that night. This observation got his thoughts on to Remus and then how he was the last marauder, which made Harry think of Sirius. Which brought the fact that Harry had gotten Sirius killed and the same fate nearly happened to his friends and members of the order due to Harry's misguided rescue attempt. Again Harry was saved from these thoughts, but not from his bedmate of the three nights prior, his scar had started to sting.

Harry's vision suddenly shifted almost like it does when viewing in a pensive. The black faded away from his eyes to reveal that Voldemort was preparing some sort of ritual. Based of the fact that there was a stone table with a naked woman laid on top of with a sword sticking out of abdomen. On the left side of the table dressed in black cloaks with the hoods drawn stood three figures and on the right stood another three, all six chanting something that Harry couldn't make out. This was when Harry realized that he wasn't looking through Voldemort's eyes but as a third party because at the woman's head Voldemort stood chanting. When no one reacted to Harry sudden appearance on the scene he looked down at his body to discover it was there.

The chanting Voldemort was doing increased in volume as the sword began to glow and to Harry's amazement blood began to flow up the blade towards to hilt. As the blood crept closer and closer to the hilt a wind began to pick up in the forest clearing and the sword's glow grew brighter. Harry tried to move, scream to anything but he was unable to in anyway except change where he was looking.

As the blood reached to hilt Voldemort shouted out something the other six stopped chanting and the wind disappeared along the glow of the sword. After a few moment of near complete silence and impossibly bright light erupted from the about half a foot above the sword and somewhere inside Harry's head a voice sounded the word "Granted".

Harry's vision changed yet again and instead of the ritual clearing or back in his room with Tonks, which was where he wanted to be, to blackness and two voices sounding off. One being Voldemort raging about "Potter destroying the ritual and stealing some of the power it granted" and the other was Tonks pleading with Harry to wake up and snap out of what ever it was he was under.

Slowly the voices faded away leaving just Harry looking out in the void in front of him and finding that sleep was a good idea as he drifted further into his mind and dreams.

When Harry opened his eyes again it was not to anything he expected, such as the ceiling over which ever bed the order decided to put him in to recover from whatever the hell had happened. His was seated in a rather comfortable chair that looked like a throne from a prince in front of the Mirror of Erised.

Unlike before where it had shown Harry him surrounded by family this time it flashed through many scenes of his life and shown people he assumed to be grandparents.

First was him being held in his mothers arms while she drifted about almost dancing the room. Then it was a woman who resembled his mother and a tall blond man with a rather long neck, Harry assumed these to be his Evans grandparents and behind them the faceless mass of that family. Then in changed to his teenage father between two people he assumed would be he father's parents again with the faceless Potter line behind them.

After his father had faded away it was a twelve-year-old Harry getting bitten by the basilisk, which was followed swiftly by Fawkes crying into the wound. His mother returned to the mirror face and with a flash of green changed to Voldemort walking into view. Voldemort just stood there staring at Harry as the mirror slowly went foggy before showing Harry sitting in the chair. The mirror Harry was different though he was bigger and seemed to have this aura around him that screamed caution to those who wished harm and safety to those he loved.

Slowly Harry drifted off to sleep in that chair by the mirror trying to under stand what he just saw.


End file.
